


Lavender

by justhavesex



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha Suzaku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marks, Nesting, Omega Lelouch, and lelouch is a prince, idk if ill add mpreg or not, mentions of mpreg, suzaku still becomes a knight, they were never childhood friends, vote below lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: The story of how Suzaku Kururugi, son of the former prime minister of Japan, had become the 11th Prince of the Empire's mate.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 223





	Lavender

Today he is becoming a knight to an oppressive colonialist system.

Well, technically he was knighted by the Emperor in private two weeks ago. This round of being knighted is a highly televised affair, a highly boring and old traditional affair. Suzaku, while he was excited to become a knight, because becoming a knight is his _goal_. He is showing people that even in an oppressive system that they can blossom, that they too can become like him.

But it is boring.

Unsurprisingly most of the royals have decided not to attend his knighting, probably to show that they do not agree with a filthy _Eleven_ becoming a knight of the rounds, but surprisingly off to his right sat Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, Fourth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, and Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia had showed up. Well, he guesses _someone_ had to show up to his knighting or technically he's not really being knighted into the royal family. It was all the small players, the parts of the royal family that are well loved but not well involved in everything occurring when it comes to their family lineage.

More so, to Suzaku it was weird to see the eleventh prince in the flesh. His appearances to the public are sparse, even more so sparse for the prince to come into public without one of his older alpha siblings hanging around behind him. In a way he understood the older siblings need to be around their younger omegan brother, he's sure if he had any siblings that were an omega he would constantly be hovering over them as well.

It isn't that omega's are rare and it isn't as though anyone is insane enough to decide to lay a hand on Prince Lelouch lest they incur the wrath of his protective older brother Prince Schneizel, but to see an omega in the royal family itself is rare enough. He's heard rumours that the prince is the first omega to be born into the royal family since the 45th emperor of Holy Britannia, and at the time of Prince Lelouch's birth there were whispers that it was a sign that the empire was doomed to failure, that it was a sign of a curse. Sometimes he wonders if his siblings are so protective out of fear that the current reigning emperor might try to cut off loose ends, or if they are just acting on instinct.

He shifts to his right foot, shooting a sneaky glance at the prince. Still, he is happy in a way three royals at showed up to show their support to his knighting, he had thought at worst he would just have one (Euphemia, who since the very beginning has been pushing for his knighting) and that the audience would be silent as he was knighted. But instead he had got three royals, one with a low rate of public appearances, and an entire audience of mostly Japanes— _Elevens_ , he mentally corrects himself—looking up at him with wide hopefully little eyes. Even Gino, another fellow round knight had showed up with round knight Anya slightly behind him.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Euphemia calls out, voice light like ringing bells and Suzaku tries to suppress the soft smile that raises to his lips as she calls to him. He's glad he met her by chance, so very glad. She had pushed for his advancement and now he can start putting his ideals into place. He briskly moves to the side of the stage where the three of them are sitting—ignoring the light smell of lavender from the prince beside her—before offering a curt respectful bow. She smiles, "I know typically you would be knighted by Cornelia or Schneizel but..."

"No, it's fine, I understand." Suzaku says, and he really means it, he does understand. While Schneizel has never really seemed to be the type to care about whether they are Britannian or from an Area he's sure the second prince wouldn't be keen on the idea of knighting an Eleven.

"Traditionally we try to have knights knighted with someone of the same gender, but," Euphemia shoots a nervous look to her brother as though worried she had just suggested something offensive before it clicks to Suzaku to _what_ she is implying. She doesn't want him to be knighted by her omegan brother because it will look bad on his end. A knight knighted by an omega would be seen as a failure to the empire.

 _I am here to combat oppression not just for me, but for everyone_ , Suzaku reminds himself sternly. He isn't becoming a knight because he thinks people are going to look at him with dumbstruck idealist eyes. He's going to be hated, so he might as well be hated for the right reasons. Just like when Lelouch was born, his knighting is being whispered as the end of an empire, that he is an ill omen.

He might as well be knighted by the original ill omen.

Suzaku pauses, licking his lips nervously before offering out a cheerful and 'I-am-playing-dumb' type of expression, "Does Prince Lelouch not wish to knight me?"

Lelouch blinks, head turning to him, sharp vibrant purple eyes latching onto the subject of Suzaku and Suzaku feels dumbstruck, as though he was punched in the gut and all the air in him was taken out. "She is giving you the choice to be knighted by her instead, so you do not need to face the shame of being a knight knighted by an _omega_ ," the prince says airily, though his tone has an edge to it that Suzaku doesn't like.

"I know," Suzaku says, shifting again so his weight is closer to the side where Lelouch is and he can smell the lavender more strongly now. Now he understands why his siblings are so protective of him, Lelouch smells good. His dumb alpha brain whispering to him that the omega in front of him smells pleased and happy and he, _him_ , had done that. "I wish to follow the tradition of my fellow knights, I do not mind if you knighted me, your Highness."

Lelouch pauses, eyes narrowing as though trying to understand what the catch is, but shrugs carelessly and murmurs, "Your funeral, then." He raises regally, and Suzaku bows as he stands, instinctively offering out his hand to help the prince cross the stage with him and Lelouch exhales noisily at that, a flare of annoyance at the tip of his scent, but Suzaku can't help it.

The audience murmurs quietly as they stand at the edge of the stage, the camera's suddenly all flashing on, the small little red lights blurring Suzaku's vision before him. "You can let go of me now," the prince offers, eyebrow slightly raised in amusement and Suzaku flushes before dropping his hand quickly. He had been acting instinctively to keep Lelouch within holding distance as they approached the stage of people below.

Suzaku takes two steps back before properly kneeling before the Prince. The crowds murmuring becomes louder, before Lelouch turns to the face the stage of people below and the sounds stop completely.

"Suzaku Kururugi, wilt thou, upon this day, pledge thy fealty to Britannia, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Does thy wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Suzaku carefully unsheathes his sword, holding it with both hands towards Lelouch who picks it up, lavender following the movement of his hands. Lelouch turns to him fully, the edge of the sword touching gently against Suzaku's shoulders.

"I, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, do hereby dub thee Suzaku Kururugi, Knight Seven, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire."

Suzaku looks up when the speech is completed, carefully taking the sword back into his hands before sheathing it again. He's urged carefully to stand back up, before Suzaku turns to the audience bowing slightly and the cheering begins. It seemed silly but he in that moment while bowing to the prince he had felt like a true knight for the first time since he was told that he could be indicted into the rounds.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


His first week of knighthood was spent mostly indoors as Llyod and Cecile fussed over him, running multiple tests and trying to make it so his knightmare would be in top condition for whatever his first assignment would be.

His second week he finally gets a glimpse of the prince again. It was strange to see Prince Lelouch lounging out in the court yard, no one around him—part of him disturbed that the omega was sitting out in the open unprotected—before he had worked up a tiny bit of bravery and approached the prince.

"Your Highness," Suzaku mutters out, bowing respectfully once he's within close enough ear range before raising himself from his bow to see Lelouch turned only slightly to acknowledge him, gaze slightly confused.

Lelouch, unsurprisingly, still smells good despite the smell being slightly stronger and now tinged with something more earthy and sweet beneath it. He's shaken out of his thoughts, though, when Prince Lelouch murmurs quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry?" Suzaku asks, mildly confused. From what he had understood from Gino is that he could go wherever he wanted in the castle minus the rooms of royalty, though that was a no brainer. ' _Do not_ ,' Gino had said, expression suddenly going hard, ' _Under no circumstance, go into Prince Lelouch's room.'_ That, was even more of a no-brainer.

Lelouch sighs, his book slapping shut with a resolute _snap_ before he turns fully to Suzaku, a long slim finger pointing daintily to himself and head tilting slightly as though trying to figure out exactly what Suzaku is thinking. "My heat," Lelouch finally says, tone drawling in a bland bored tone, "All alphas are banned from castle two days prior to my heat and for the duration of my heat."

Suzaku can feel his face go immediately hot. Shocked and feeling stupid. _Of course_. He should have realized something was wrong when he was looking for Bismarck and had asked Gino, a beta man, where he was an was met with a shrug and a ' _he disappears every now and then_ '. Before the heat is abruptly washed from him, instead a cool little bit of dread that sinks into his stomach, "I—I'm so sorry, I did not mean—"

"No it's fine," Lelouch waves off, considering Suzaku briefly, "You don't even seem affected by my scent."

Suzaku blinks at that, before realizing that Lelouch was implying he was currently _in_ heat and Suzaku didn't seem too crazed by it. Suzaku briskly bows, saying in a slightly sheepish tone, "Of course, I had thought of it proper to take suppressants for alphas encase of this situation. It doesn't work too well but, well enough." Which is true, if he really focused he could smell the sweet scent of heat on Lelouch but even if he made his alpha instincts interested he still had the mental capacity to interact with the prince with a sound mind. He couldn't protect the omega if he was to go insane because of his scent, what kind of knight would he be then?

Lelouch hums slightly, tone light and Suzaku raises himself slightly. The prince looks tired, and he can only imagine why. All the omega's he has known throughout his life had told him heat was difficult even if it only came every three months, especially the last couple of days and from the sound of it the prince was left mostly to his own devices while in heat.

Though he's not surprised by that, aside from relatives, usually omega's weren't keen on the idea of anyone being near them during their heat. Still, the alpha side of him feels offended that an omega in heat was being allowed to roam free completely defenseless and not taken care of.

Instinctively Suzaku moves forward, smiling gently and ushering Lelouch back to his seat, Lelouch watches him hesitantly but allows himself to be moved back to his seat, seeming to sag into it, "Before I go should I grab you something light to eat and some water?"

"Hmm," Lelouch hums out, half rolling to his side and Suzaku frowns worriedly at the motion before approaching the nearest attendant wandering around and asking her to bring him something light to eat and water—ignoring her shocked face when she realizes he's an _alpha_ —before she scurries off to go complete her task. He glances worriedly back in the direction of Lelouch a couple times before she comes back with a small platter of fruit, sandwiches and water before Suzaku re-approaches the prince.

Lelouch seems tired. Very, very tired. He had found it odd that the attendants weren't in the immediate area but he's beginning to assume maybe Lelouch is the sensitive type that dislikes anyone, regardless if they are beta or omega, near him during his heat. But still, that's no excuse for an omega to be left alone like this, he reminds himself stubbornly before kneeling beside where Lelouch is laying, back turned to Suzaku.

"My Prince," Suzaku says, trying to keep his tone soft and careful, "Have some water, it will make you feel a bit better. You are probably dehydrated."

Lelouch sighs, slightly sitting up at the demand as Suzaku holds the cup of water out to him. He was half expecting Lelouch to grab the drink before demanding he 'get lost' but their eyes had met, and in a gleaming show of _something_ , Lelouch had leaned forward, lips pressing against the glass as Suzaku was still holding it. Gently Suzaku had tipped it forward, feeling even worse that the prince felt weak enough that he didn't want to drink water himself—which anyone with a half brain could realize, no, that was not true and Lelouch was simply messing with him—watching carefully as he drank the water.

Once finished he placed the glass onto the table, grabbing the platter of fruits and placing it onto Lelouch's lap, half expecting some form of protest or to be dismissed, but Lelouch had glanced at the fruits with disinterest before picking up a single grape and chewing on it mindlessly.

After a second grape Lelouch finally reaches for his book again, hesitating briefly before saying in a curt tone, "Grab a chair and sit beside me."

"Of course, your Highness."

He ends up sitting close enough that if Lelouch reached out with his right hand he could grab Suzaku, but far enough to give the illusion of space. It is boring, but it is nice to sit outside and absorb the sun in silence with the scent of lavender prickling at his nose. Plus, he realizes after a while that maybe Lelouch had wanted to keep him close because an alpha scent helps calm an omega during their heat.   
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Their peace is disturbed later when Suzaku was mildly dozing off when he smells the strong whip of an angry alpha's scent charging into the court yard. Suzaku immediately raises to the scent, stepping to put the sleeping omega behind him before he slightly deflates when he realizes it is Princess Cornelia charging towards him.

" _You_!" She says, tone snapping loudly and Suzaku flinches at her tone. But he refuses to back down, he had not done anything to warrant their anger. He bows deeply as she approaches, soothing his expression into something blank. She stops before him, hands on her hips and eyes glowering deeply, "What do you think you are doing here?"

He raises from his bow, wondering idly how this must look to her. Her little omega brother sleeping soundly in the court yard as an alpha knight is hovering near him, said knight's jacket carefully placed over the sleeping form and Suzaku blinks realizing he doesn't remember when he had done that, but he must have done it instinctively realizing that it would help Lelouch calm down. _Help him nest_ , his instincts were saying. Carefully Suzaku speaks in a soft tone, "His Highness was left unattended so I was watching over him."

"Know your place, Eleven," Cornelia snarls deeply, a long manicured finger pointing in the direction of the castle, "Leave. Immediately."

"But the Prince—"

"I said, _leave_ , do not make me repeat my orders." She snaps and Suzaku feels a deep chill settle within him, glancing to the sleeping omega. He shouldn't feel worried cause he knows likely Cornelia will keep watch over him, but he had allowed Lelouch to nest to his scent and omega's typically feel distressed if the alpha they were near suddenly disappears. He swallows nervously, unsure what to do. The alpha in him roars that he stays exactly where he is, while the logical part of his brain knows he should leave quickly before he is really met with capital punishment.

He bows curtly, gritting his teeth, "Very well."  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


He ends up unable to completely leave the premise, instead curling himself up into the hangar on the bench as he hears Llyod mutter violently to himself as he tinkers with something. Llyod had not even questioned when Suzaku had arrived and plopped himself onto the bench, instead choosing to completely ignore him and not mentioning the alpha ban in the castle while prince Lelouch was in heat.

An irrational part of him didn't want to go too far encase Lelouch called for him.

Around 3 AM Suzaku is woken up to the sound of Llyod going, "Suzaku? He's right over there if you need him." He groggily woke up, rubbing at his eyes, latching immediately onto the nervous beta woman standing there.

"Oh yes," she said, "Come quickly, Prince Lelouch has sent for you."

"Is he okay?" Suzaku asks, immediately shooting up and regretting it when he feels momentarily light headed. But quickly makes his way over to her, ready to follow her immediately.

"Ah, Suzaku," Llyod says, cutting him out of his trance of ' _get to Lelouch now_ ' when Llyod tosses a small packet of suppressants to him, "I would hate for my favourite devicer to be beheaded."

Suzaku smiles slightly, mildly thankful before drowning down one of the pills before looking to the attendant, "Let's go."  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


He had arrived at the edge of Lelouch's door standing in front of the looming large black doors with a sense of dread. He can remember Gino's whispered ' _never go into Prince Lelouch's room_ ' and he didn't think two weeks in and he'd already be breaking the most important rule.

He hesitates before knocking twice, hearing Lelouch's quiet but stern ' _Come in_ '.

He throws open the doors as the attendant that had guided him nervously leaves, glancing back at him with eyes that read 'should I be telling someone that this is going on?' but he doubts she would, probably out of fear of incurring Lelouch's wrath himself.

"Your Highness," Suzaku says, bowing curtly as the door closes behind him, loud and with a resounding click that makes him feel mildly as though he's entered the devils den. He raises without prompt from Lelouch, eyes raking over the form of the omega in front of him. Lelouch looks more well rested, his rounds jacket that he had left with him in the court yard hanging over the chair along with a jug of water at his desk, but Lelouch is standing, hair slightly tuffed.

Lelouch for a moment says nothing, before turning himself so Suzaku can't see his face before demanding in an almost authoritative tone, "Where did you go?"

Suzaku blinks, his shoulders stiffening and fingers curling. He feels shame flame inside of him immediately at the question. He had left the omega he was helping nest, even if the emperor himself was demanding it, he shouldn't have left Lelouch. "I'm sorry, Princess Cornelia arrived and ordered that I leave—"

Lelouch sighs, waving him off to interrupt him. "I'm aware, I don't know why I asked." There's hesitation in his stance, and Lelouch glances back at him, lips in a thin line. "Your scent," he blurts and Suzaku blinks at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your scent," Lelouch says, this time his tone more even, "It isn't.... disagreeable."

The shame is immediately flushed out by the swirl of pride. The prince likes his scent. This omegan prince likes _his_ scent. He jerks forward, feeling as though he's on strings and being guided forward by a motion he can't control, and right before he reaches Lelouch he pulls himself back into sanity.

Lelouch doesn't seem to acknowledge their closeness, eyes simply dragging over Suzaku before looking away.

"If your Highness would like I can scent the room for you, uh, so you can, um..." He doesn't want to imply royalty needs _his_ scent in order to nest, but he's tempted to say it, that's for sure. Lelouch nods jerkily though, not verbally acknowledging the statement and Suzaku feels himself slightly beaming. He had always thought it was stupid when older alphas had told him it feels absolutely thrilling to help an omega nest, but he realizes they were right, alphas love to feel helpful to their omega counterparts and nothing seems more helpful than caring for an omega during their heat.

"I've never nested." Lelouch says when Suzaku begins looking around the room for the signs of where his nest is, and Suzaku blinks, glancing over to his prince unsure how to respond to that. He had thought all omega's nest, but Lelouch shrugs, undisturbed. "I had never felt the need."

Implying that he now feels the need, and Suzaku feels the heat coil within his stomach again, feeling almost breathless.

"Oh, um," Suzaku says, wanting to kick himself for being so verbally incompetent in front of the omega trusting him with helping him build his nest, "Where would you like your nest then? I can fetch you items."

"The bed is fine, I'm not quite sure what I want aside from your scent. So whatever works." Suzaku nods jerkily, motioning for the prince to take a seat on the bed, "I'll ask someone to bring more blankets and pillows, one second."

When they finally have a substantial pile at the end of the bed Suzaku watches as the prince curls into the comforters, his body obscured aside from his head poking out from the amount of them piled onto him. Suzaku reaches for his own neck, slightly rubbing his scent glands with his fingers before allowing the tips of his fingers to trail over the blankets, watching as the omega in front of him suddenly looks much more sleepy. "Do you want me to stay as you sleep or leave?"

"Stay," is the groggy response he receives and Suzaku smiles lightly to it.

He bows, "Of course, your Highness."  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


He ends up getting kicked out of the room around noon when Lelouch begins to experience the more... _sexual_ parts of heat, but he still feels as though he's floating on clouds as he walks through the palace, pleased with the idea that the prince is probably pleasuring himself in Suzaku's scent.

His cloud nine feeling is kicked from under him when he's roaming the yards and ends up running straight into Prince Schneizel.

"Your Highness," Suzaku bows immediately, unsure what he'd do if Schneizel, like Cornelia, demanded that he had to leave again. He couldn't do that to Lelouch again, not now that he's offered up his scent as a comfort thing.

"So the attendants rumours were true that an alpha was daringly walking the castle during my little brother's heat." Schneizel's tone is cold and Suzaku doesn't dare raise from his bow without the dismissal. "Is there a reason for this confidence of yours?"

He swallows tightly, feeling the words jumble over, "I was helping Prince Lelouch nest, I am on suppressants so—"

"Nest?" Schneizel sounds surprised, eyes narrowing and Suzaku diverts his gaze back to the ground, "Lelouch?"

"Ah, yes. Forgive my rudeness, your Highness, but I cannot leave at the moment, it would be cruel for me to leave after offering my scent as a comfort to the Prince—"

"Offering your scent as a comfort?" He's interrupted again, and Suzaku wonders exactly why the Second Prince seems so disturbed by what he's hearing. Finally, as though awakening from a spur, Schneizel's tone returns to indifference, "Lelouch has always been sensitive to other people during his heats, which worries me greatly as he constantly refuses to have anyone near him during them. But it is to be expected, he is a noble, an omega of his status would not be willing to allow simply anyone to wander near him. So, you can imagine my surprise that a commoner born, _Eleven_ , Alpha is the first one that my brother decides to allow near him."

"I understand it is a great honour, your Highness."

"When my brother calls for you again you must notify me as I will accompany you." Schneizel lands on, "Is that understood?"

"Of course," he says.

Suzaku raises, making a motion to move backwards and to scurry off somewhere where he won't be able to smell the whisps of pure anger coming from the royalty in front of him.

"Ah, good timing!" Gino's voice says, loud and cheery as he enters the court yard, "your Highness," he says with a curt sharp bow in Schneizel's direction, before raising and shooting a wary looking at Schneizel, then Suzaku, "Prince Lelouch is calling for you to return to his room, Suzaku."

The entire walk back to Lelouch's room makes him feel like he's being held by strings, jerked forward in a rhythm like a soldier going off to battle. He's unsure what Schneizel plans to do with him after Lelouch's heat is actually complete, because technically after his heat there will no longer be a point to Suzaku's existence. He wouldn't be surprised if he was demoted all the way back to foot soldier and then put on the front lines in some unwinnable battle in order to make sure he's more than dead.

When he opens the door Lelouch's head raises from his blankets, tired unfocused eyes glancing over into Suzaku's direction with a tired murmur, before his nose is reeling back, lips pulling down in the beginning of a snarl. "Brother."

"Lelouch," Schneizel says, pushing Suzaku to the side and sauntering into the room, confidently Schneizel takes a seat at the desk, turning the chair to look at him with a tight smile. Suzaku stays close to the door, wanting nothing more to enter the room and re-scent it properly so Lelouch can feel comfortable again because it distresses him to see Lelouch looking uncomfortable.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me during my heat, your smell makes me want to puke."

"Sensitive as always," Schneizel says, tone almost like a pre-school teacher going ' _tut-tut_ ', "I thought maybe this sensitivity decreased considering your sudden choice in bedmates."

Lelouch scowls, slipping into his covers again and Suzaku blinks at the action realizing that Lelouch is beginning to feel defensive and _scared_. Instinctively he moves forward, ignoring the glower Schneizel shoots him as he crouches beside Lelouch's bed, quickly rubbing his wrists on the edges of the blankets, smiling lightly to himself when he can hear Lelouch sigh in relief under the comforters.

Maybe with Suzaku between him and Schneizel he feels more brave, Lelouch slipping back out from the comforters and shooting his half-brother a withering glare, "Are you here to make me uncomfortable or do you just want to annoy me?"

"Neither," Schneizel says, raising from his position and brushing off invisible dust. "I came to give you a warning. I am aware it is omegan instinct to only like the scent of certain alpha's, but you must remember your place and the place of Sir Kururugi," the withering glare is shoot in Suzaku's direction as Schneizel adds more carefully with a light smile, "I'm sure you know what would happen to Sir Kururugi if you were to have an.... _unfortunate_ addition added to you."

Suzaku glances back to Lelouch at this, fascinated by the way Lelouch's ears go red along with his whole face, stopping just near his collarbones. "Get out," Lelouch demands roughly, "Right _now_."

"Rest well, brother," Schneizel leaves at that, shooting one last look into the room before he disappears. Lelouch sags down, letting out a loud sigh.

"Was he threatening me that if I get you..."

"Pregnant," Lelouch adds on, rolling his eyes before turning over so his back is to Suzaku. Suzaku bites his lips to avoid protesting that he would never touch the prince in a sexual way, because he knows if push came to shove he wouldn't be exactly that difficult to persuade and he doesn't want to make promises he can't keep.

He's heard before that omega's won't just react to anyone's scent, they instinctively only seek out the scents of people they consider complimentary to themselves. Research hasn't yet discovered how omega's instinctively just _know_ _;_ the basics say it has to do with a combination of hormones, scent, attractiveness to their partner and how well they could provide for the omega. But there's no way to prove that an omega can just tell through scent alone when omega's themselves aren't even conscious of the choice themselves.

He feels honoured in a way. His scent is complimentary to a _prince_ and his scent is helping a prince nest—which, biologically essentially is saying 'your scent is good enough for us to mate'—but logically he knows he can't just get up and bed a prince. If they were two people just existing it would be easy, they would have been gravitated to each other before Lelouch's heat and then they would have slept together.

"I can hear you thinking." Lelouch interrupts, sharp lavender eyes narrowing in on him, the flickers of annoyance at the tip of his scent. "Should I be insulted?"

"Ah—no," he hadn't even realized he had been lost in thought at the idea. He pauses, weighing the words in his mind before offering carefully, "Our scents, are they..." complimentary scents are different from the instinctive scents of two people that just _know_. While it isn't that difficult to find scents that compliment each other, especially when an omega is in heat, it's hard to tell how many instinctive partners people actually have considering once they find the first one that's usually it, then and there.

"Who knows?" Lelouch huffs out, smiling more sharply, "If you wanted to really figure out just go off of your suppressants for tomorrow and we would figure out quite quickly."

Suzaku smiles wobbly at that, "If we aren't that'd essentially be a death sentence to me, your Highness." He could only imagine being brought to his knees before the emperor for going into full rut with his omegan son and shivers at the thought.

Lelouch raises slowly at that, and Suzaku raises his hands out uselessly encase Lelouch tips over or _something_ but instead he pauses, his bony feet pressed onto Suzaku's knees. "What do I smell like to you?"

"To me? Lavender. It's quite soothing."

Lelouch smiles sharply, leaning forward so they are almost nose-to-nose and Suzaku recoils, stuttering a quick ' _You-your Highness_?' but Lelouch doesn't move in, simply stays put, "To most people I smell like chemicals. Poison. Something along those lines, my siblings tell me it is cause that is the basic nature of my personality, poisonous. I had originally thought it was cause they are half-siblings and it is our natures forcing us from engaging in anything sexual, but to other alpha's and omega's I smell similar. They say it smells like 'a sweet chemical'. Isn't that fascinating?"

"I guess..." he's never considered an omega particularly _bad_ smelling, usually they smell floral, fruity or like something calming, but poison? He's guesses in a way it makes sense: to most an omegan prince would be poison to them.

Lelouch pauses, rolling his eyes as though essentially saying with his body language alone ' _you are quite daft, aren't you_?' before recoiling backwards, flopping back into his bed. "Come tomorrow without your suppressants, Sir Kururugi."   
  
  


* * *  
  
  


_I'm so stupid_ , he can't help but think pathetically.

Llyod hadn't said anything as he had left the hangar without taking a single suppressant and Suzaku was beginning to quickly regret his choice of bravery to do what the prince commanded because the moment he entered the castle grounds the entire place smelt heavily like _lavender_. He hadn't even come into full contact with Lelouch yet but he could already feel the tinges of his own rut coming in on him.

But Lelouch had said to come without being on his suppressants and he's not about to disobey the prince. Summoning up the last of his courage he makes a beeline for Lelouch's side of the castle, ignoring the looks of the beta and omega attendants littering the hallways even though one of them go ' _Sir Kururugi wait_ —' before he's at Lelouch's door, pushing it open half-crazed and unsure why he even decided to go through with this.

"This is a bad idea," Suzaku can't help but say out-loud even though the heat inside his head is beginning to muddle his thoughts with nothing but ' _Lelouch, omega, heat, Lelouch_ '. Lelouch is sitting on top of his desk when he arrives, smile pleasant.

"I see you did what I said," there's a light hum to his tone and Suzaku's hears the rough _click_ of the doors behind him before he rushes forward, steps long and curt, almost militaristic. He stops in front of Lelouch, hands slightly shaking as he reaches out to grab some part of the omega in front of him, to do _something_ , and Lelouch leans forward slightly so the tip of his chin is in the grasp of his hand. "So?"

Suzaku blinks blearily, gaze focused on Lelouch's lips, his eyelashes curled upwards and looking up at Suzaku with a look he's too unfocused to decipher the meaning of. Voice rasp, as though all the air and water from him was drained, he echoes out, "So what?"

"So, what are your instincts telling you, Sir Kururugi?"

 _Instincts_? Suzaku thinks, wondering briefly why him and his omega are even talking when his omega had made a nest for him, waiting patiently on his bed for him to drag _his_ omega over into it and fuck him until Lelouch's heat is gone and they are both stated, and when he has his cock buried deep in his omega he'll drag his neck up and— "I want to mark you, can you, just come here let's—"

"As keen as I am to the idea," Lelouch echoes in a slow drawl, reaching to the side and grabbing a small white pill and a water bottle and Suzaku tracks the motions wrinkling his face in confusion as Lelouch presses the little white pill to his mouth, and Suzaku's separates his lips willingly, "I am not keen on being marked and knocked up by a person I barely know."

Suzaku swallows the pill and Lelouch smiles at him, his alpha brain feeling almost proud because his omega looks so pleased with him. Carefully he moves forward, capturing Lelouch's lips in his, and Lelouch sighs carefully into the kiss, both their bodies slotting in against each other. It feels so nice, is all Suzaku can manage to think, one of his hands snaking in to grab the back of Lelouch's neck, thumb rubbing gently against the base of his neck, the place he will bite later to mark his omega and Lelouch shivers to his touch.

It's when his hand slides up Lelouch's thigh, ready to grab him and move them both into the bed does his brain begins to fully function again.

He doesn't move, lips stilling against prince Lelouch's lips like a statue as his hands freeze their movements completely. He can feel a cool dread sinking into himself, slipping through his veins. A different—still affected by rut, he'd like to think—part of his brain whispers that Lelouch had asked him to come off his suppressants, he didn't do anything _wrong_.

"Ah, it kicked in." Lelouch smiles blithely, hands cupping Suzaku's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, lips fully disconnected now.

"Your Highness, I—"

"Its fine," Lelouch brushes off, "So, did that answer your question?"

Suzaku stiffens, eyes widening as he takes in Lelouch pressed against him, hands still cupped on the back of his neck. He had been so frenzied to get him into bed and to bite him then and there, to _mark_ him. He had been with omega's before and he had never wanted to particularly bite anyone and he, despite his best efforts, can feel the dread slip through him.

"Your family is going to have me executed."


End file.
